Lost
by isinkintohearts
Summary: "Flight 27 has just crashed!" The models Senri Shiki and Rima Touya were on that flight. What happens now? Chapter 11 up!
1. Prologue

A/N: Another Shiki/Rima fic. But this will be multi-chapter. Review, and I will continue this. :) Thanks.

--

A buzzing sound comes from the TV which was perched on the corner, on the ceiling. That buzzing sound meant nothing else but breaking news.

"Flight number 27 has crashed. I repeat, Flight 27 has crashed."

Silence washed over the room as the information sank in.

"Hey, isn't that.." someone started, but didn't finish the sentence, too afraid of what it would mean.

The manager's office suddenly burst wide open which shocked the other members of the well-known modelling agency.

"What is Rima-san's flight number?!" Aya Kotoya screams out loud, shocked, but most of all, afraid. Afraid of what might be.

A worker steps forward, fumbling with a stack of papers on her hands. "It's here, Ma'am," she starts, looking for the right paper of the said model's flight.

"Give them to me!" The manager says, taking the papers from the worker's hands and searching through them.

Please, please, no, she prayed silently to herself. Why was this happening?

She dropped all the other papers as she scanned through the model's two page flight and ticket plan—one that she had printed.

"Oh no.." she silently said.

No one else broke the silence anymore. The manager went back to her room, calling some people and speaking to them about the incident.

And everyone prayed for the safety of Rima Touya..that she wasn't dead.

"Hey, isn't the Senri Shiki also in the same flight!?"

Everyone looked at the worker who spoke—all shocked.

"What?" the other questioned.

"I got to speak to his manager, Hagiye-sama. She told me he was also flying to Paris for the models' shoot!"

The silence was ignored as everyone started chattering and panicking. _Why was this happening?_ was the question again.

The room for Kotoya-sama and for her workers suddenly opened. Everyone watched as Sera Hagiye entered the room. She was in silence as she walked over to Kotoya's room, banging the door as she entered.

The music for the breaking news erupted once again from the TV's speakers.

"Just in! The two models Rima Touya and Senri Shiki are reported to be in Flight 27 which was going to Paris! They were heading there for the Supermodels' Shoot!"

The atmosphere became heavy once again in the office.

Another reporter came in, and the breaking news' music came on again.

"As of now, they say there might be no survivors—the plane crashed and is burning right now. The team is doing their best to finding anyone who might be alive."

--

Somewhere, on a little island on this earth, someone was just waking up.

--

A/N: Hmm. Short prologue, I know. But if you like it, do review. `I won't update till someone does. Thanks. :)


	2. One

A/N: Second chap. I'm so glad I had three reviewers! Should we add to that number? :) Haha. I hope so.

I hope you will like this chap; I worked so hard to make this _long enough_.

Chapter's word count [without the A/Ns] : 1,133 words

Chapter 1.

--

He was tired.

The plane had just crashed...

And he was squished in one of those seats.

But at least it was better than dead.

He got up, and looked down at himself. _Damn. I'm badly scarred._

He walked toward the wall, making a hole in and ripping it as fast as he could and getting out.

And though he was injured bad, he could only think of one thing to do right now—To run.

The airplane might combust.

He ran with all his will, even if it was hurting him. He was even limping, for crying out loud.

It was still pretty fast though.

And he had another reason to get out of that place.

Everything was in blood.

Or worse, in pieces.

He didn't even want to remember what he saw there. He just shut everything out, and ran.

`Cuz when you're running, everything is forgotten and everything you focus on is just to run away.

--

She couldn't take it anymore.

The plane started shaking. Everyone was shocked, obviously, who wouldn't be? And also because of the fact that everyone gasped aloud in surprise and shock. Rima glanced at the girl beside her and looked back at all the other passengers on the plane. They were holding, no, clutching, each other tight. There was one particular girl that caught her eye, though—a young girl, about the age of 8 or 9. Their eyes caught for a single moment as the girl frantically looked for a stuffed animal that she dropped. Her mother was trying hard to reach out to her daughter's seat without getting out of hers. She was shouting, "Haley! Haley, no! Hold on to me now!"

The girl was not listening to the mother, of course—she was too busy looking for the stuffed bunny she had dropped. She didn't want to be away from it, as it provided her comfort. Eventually the mother stopped her cries knowing it was useless. She reached out as far as she could to pull her daughter back onto her seat. The girl wailed out loud, but it didn't seem as loud as it should have with all the commotion and noise around. The girl struggled in her mom's arms with her hands reaching and yearning for the stuffed toy she was looking for. She turned to her mom, tears in her little eyes. "Mommy, Mommy, what about Mr. Ruffles?" The mother's eyes flickered an emotion so fast that it was hard to read. But Rima, who was engrossed in her own personal show, read and understood what it was.

Guilt.

"I'm sorry, dear," the mother said, hugging the girl as the plane shook again. The girl stopped trying to wriggle out of her mother's hold and continued her crying into her mother's chest. She looked up, looking her mom straight in the eyes. "Mommy, I'm scared... I'm scared.." she repeated over, burying her face in her mother's chest once again as her mother tried to get her to calm down.

"Shh." Her mother said, in an attempt to reassure her young child. "Shh. It'll be okay."

Rima then stopped staring, turned around, and kept her eyes in the front of her.

The mother knew they might die, yet the mother said it would be okay—that everything would be fine.

_She...she just told a big lie._

Everything was so confusing right now. All she knew was that she was on the flight from Japan to Paris for the Supermodels' Shoot. And the next thing is, everything is in panic and she didn't know what she should do anymore. She needed to calm her confused mind—but how?

She knew of one way.

She then slowly bowed her head and uttered a single prayer—just one, over and over. She just asked over and over for everyone to be alright. The mother might've told a lie, but who knows what lied ahead—it might just be the happy future of these passengers who were with her at this very moment. It might also contain_ her_ happy future.

A mother knows best, she thought, remembering that quote.

What she wanted right now—no, needed right now—was something of equal equivalence that the girl held for her stuffed rabbit. It was something she could hold on to—something she could hold tight and get comfort from. Something..or someone.

But there wasn't that kind of someone in her life. No one who loved her enough to always take care of her and to reassure her.

...And she was pretty envious of the girl's mother being there. The mother sat there, still trying to calm the crying child, still holding her in her arms, to reassure her that everything would be okay, not showing her weakness in front of the child. To show the child that whatever happens, the mother would be there, if she needed her. And she did this all for the girl's sake.

_Her _mother..wasn't all the same. The mother would be there sometimes, help her tie her hair, and dress her up, and she knew her mother loved her, but it didn't seem like her mother wanted to establish a good relationship with her. Well, at least, not one involving talking to each other and trust each other for always.

And so that's why she had bottled everything up, till now. She hasn't tried to release any of these feelings, thinking that if she just kept it inside, it would be okay. But it wasn't okay at all, and she knew she was just forcing herself to believe a cover-up lie.

But right now, she wanted..she_ longed_ for a mother's love. She wanted her mom here, beside her, giving words of sureness and comfort. But would she ever get that? And why serve her the guilt at this moment, wherein she just might die from the incident? Why was it all falling down on her?

And right now as she sees everyone panic and cry to each other, she feels nothing else but sadness.

This is the first time she's ever felt so much feelings in a moment—it overwhelmed her.

She wishes for everyone's safety and happiness. That whatever happens on this afternoon, everything will be fine. Everyone will be happy. And if, it wasn't how they wanted it to be, they would find happiness in the next life...with God in His Kingdom.

Vampires didn't have religion much—they didn't really go much into beliefs and religions and stuffs like that. But Rima wanted so badly to believe in Jesus. She hoped, that somewhere, just somewhere out there, that there was also a happy ending for them. She just wished so much with all she had.

_If I don't survive this..please lead me to Heaven with You, God._

_--_

A/N: Please, please, show the love with reviews. `Cuz it really is love. 3

:)


	3. Two

A/N: Hadn't updated in a week! Wow, I'm so glad there were a lot of reviewers. I hope you read my Rima/Shiki oneshots too ^^

I wanna finish this fic. This is one of the best stories I've written. And it's the one that intrigues me the most, too. I'm glad you guys like it! :)

So, this might sound weird, but I think this is the longest I've ever written for any fic. Seriously.

OK, moving on.

Word count; 1147.

--

She lay on the ground, motionless but alive. She was breathing, but it was labored. She lay on the ground, not planning on moving. At all.

She didn't even want to look down at her body. She knew it must look gruesome—she knew she was bleeding somewhere.

She was bleeding in a lot of somewheres, then.

She knew that the chances of living after this accident was low. She knew that, she accepted it. She knew she might just die anytime now, too.

But...Did that mean the girl was dead too?

She closed her eyes once again—for the second time that day—and started to murmur something.

_I hope you forgive them their sins so that they may enter your Heavenly Kingdom and find salvation in You._

She wasn't sure about the girl's life though—you never know, she could still be alive. But then, she prayed this for every single person who had lost their lives on this fateful day.

_Forgive my sins too, Jesus._

--

The airplane did combust, eventually.

Good thing he had run.

As his feet moved on the wet sand, an earsplitting sound filled his ears—then a few things flying toward his direction. Just the simple fact that he wasn't hit by any of those was something to be thankful for already.

Also for the fact that he was still alive—something he was very grateful for.

He could hear the quiet crackling of fire slowly fading.

--

It was getting harder to breathe.

She wasn't on her back anymore, she was now attempting to stand—or sit, at least.

The only thing that was wrong about her situation was, the ironic fact that, she couldn't even sit up properly. And when she_ did_ do it right, she started coughing. And she couldn't sit up straight anymore, because it was blood coming out of her mouth. _Her _blood. And its coppery, metal taste sickened her.

Sure, they should be used to tasting blood. But tasting _her own _blood was just plain disgusting.

She couldn't see well at the moment—it was nighttime in whatever island they were in—but she knew from what she felt that she was letting out a large amount of blood through her mouth.

Ironic, again, `cause she just realized that it wasn't only through her mouth that her blood was coming out—all her wounds were probably bleeding too.

_Why am I fated to die here?_

The faces of the panicking passengers filled her mind again. Why was this their fate? Why was this happening?

She knew she couldn't ask, _Why us?_ because that would seem like she wanted others to suffer this instead of her—instead of them. So she just asked, Why?

She fell back on her back again, trying to stop blood going up to her mouth so she would stop coughing out more of it. The cold and icy water touched her feet, all the way to her ankles. It felt kinda good to her.

She watched the sky quietly, searching for a star. Just one star to guide her tonight.

As she searched the darkest skies she had ever seen, she saw it—a blinking light. It was indeed a star, and she watched its light.

"Why?" she shouted to the sky, hoping someone would answer her question.

She didn't blame anyone for this. She wasn't even mad at all. She just wanted to know why.

She attempted to sit up again. It took quite a while, but she did get to sit up.

"Why," she murmured again quietly as tears fell down her face. _I don't wanna die yet. I don't wanna leave behind my friends._ Ichijou, a family friend that had become her quirky bestfriend. His face came into her mind. That smile that he always carried around, which Rima never returned to him. _I don't wanna leave him behind. _she thought. Next came the face of her manager, Aya-san, whose face also smiled at her and told her, "You did great today, Rima-san!"

Tears continued to fall down her face as she thought of all this. She had never cried this hard—in fact, she didn't recall even crying. _Please let me live,_ she thought. _I owe them a few smiles._

Then her eyelids slowly drooped, her last thought, _I will try to smile._

And then the blackness consumed her.

--

It was dark, and he didn't see anything else except the waters, the sky, and the dark forest he didn't dare enter.

But he continued walking. Just to find someone—even just one person—would be good enough. Just someone he could talk to while he was here. Maybe they could help each other.

He wasn't hurt much (another thing to be thankful for, once again), and his wounds weren't that deep. So many things to be grateful about.

His thoughts didn't stray anywhere else except for the journey he was taking. Step forward. That's all there was in his mind, over and over.

Until the smell of blood wafted in the air.

He looked around, desperately looking and trying to find the source. He hadn't fed in days, and just a little blood could help him to contain it, that is, until he could leave.

The thoughts sunk in, and he shook it off. _You could be looking for a dead person's blood! _A guilty conscience told him. He didn't want to suck blood of hurt or dead people. What a bad thing to even think of doing.

But then his inner voice spoke. _It might be someone._

_Someone alive._

This_ good_ (^^) thought came to him, and he tried to look for the source almost immediately. He could help this person—and this person could help him, too. They could escape with each other's support and their will to leave the isolated island.

He ran again, knowing he could be wasting precious time.

At first, it was just the blackness he could see—traces of the blood were in the sand and mixed on the water. There were at least three different scents, but the one he looked for first was the one that wafted to him in the air earlier. This person might be alive.

As his vision got used to the night's darkness, he could see a figure lying on the sand, motionless. "Hey!" he screamed, getting on the person's side.

He could see that this was a girl. A blonde girl.

Her hair was orangish, though.

But that wasn't important now. _Ugh, what did I know from resuscitating a person?! _He panicked, trying to think straight. He remembered hearing about this in class.

But then he noticed that her blood's scent was different—could it be?

He got a little bit of blood from her arm wound and sucked at it.

His eyes widened in shock.

_I knew it._

_Vampire._

--

A/N: Was it enough? I didn't edit much, I just wanted to post another chap up XP

Heyy. Know that I appreciate your reviews. Review, kay? =)


	4. Three

She opened her eyes, finally opening her eyes to the world once again. But unlike what she expected, her skin wasn't burning or her eyes weren't getting eyeloads of sunlight.

Instead, all she saw were trees overhead and not much sunlight above—the only light she saw was green, the light colored by all the green around her.

A lot of things went through her mind then._ Maybe someone found me? Maybe I'm safe? _

She tried to sit up. She wanted to observe her surroundings, to see where she really was. She had to know, now. But, duhh, she had to sit up first. She set her arms on her sides and tried her best to push her body up the ground. She did get up a bit, but eventually she fell back onto the cold lump of leaves beneath her with a quiet thump. She didn't open her eyes—she got dizzy, both from her fall and from her loss of blood yesterday. But was it really yesterday…?

Wow. She never thought sitting up would be hard work.

Her arms and her upper body were pretty weak and sore—they hurt like hell. She was pretty banged up last time she was conscious, anyway.

But she found herself stronger than she was that last time. Was it from resting? Or..what?

Then she noticed she wasn't thirsty. She should be, from all the blood loss. Right?

What the freaking hell happened when she was getting her beauty sleep?!

She wasn't going to get answers now. It seemed like she was alone.

She decided against sitting up—she'd do that next time.

_Lord, thank You that I am still well and alive here today, even if I am pretty weak. Thank You for this life, and for guiding me._

The sound of leaves crunching alerted her. Was someone making their way here? Hopefully it was the person or people who saved her. Hopefully not a madman who suddenly stumbled to where she was coincidentally.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," a voice said, tainted with a little sarcasm.

Still lying down, she turned her head to her right, where the voice came from.

Ooh, guess who.

This guy had bushy hair, but spiking up. It made him have bangs, and it fit him well. His eyes were the most peculiar shade of blue, contrasting with his hair very much.

Whoa, it was Shiki Senri.

She remembered now. They were on the same plane, from what she knew. He was also going to the shoot.

_So…was it he who saved me?_

"Hello, good morning," She said back. It would've been rude not to say anything back, right?

"I hope you had a good rest," he said. "You've been asleep since last night to this afternoon."

_Yeah, I guess it was him._

"Uh.." She started nervously. She wasn't really the talkish kind of person, and especially since she didn't know him… "We're you the one who.." then she pointed to where she was lying and to herself_._

_I don't know how to say it. I couldn't outright say, "We're you the one who saved me?" Because that would seem hyperbole-ishh. But I guess he really did save me. He took me here and made it comfortable for me. _

"Yeah," he said, sitting down on some rock beside the leaves where she was lying on.

"Gomen nasai." I mumble quietly.

"No problem," he said.

Then an uncomfortable silence. _It's uncomfortable, since I don't know anything about him anyway. And we just met now. And he saved me. Soo._

"Where are we?" She suddenly asked.

He turned his head to me, then looked the other way. "Somewhere."

A/N : Word count, 609.

Pretty short, I know.

But I've been busy and I haven't been able to update the story.

Forgive me.

I'll try my best to make the next chap longer.

Reviews please. :]


	5. Four

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time. And I know this is pretty short and has no dialogue much. And I'm sorry again! But I'll try to update soon, if possible. [OUR FIRST QUARTER TESTS ARE NEXT WEEK! AHH!]

--

He sat her up, putting his hand on her back, to make sure he was putting her up with all her weight on his arm. She wasn't that heavy, he realized. He looked down at the girl he was holding in his arms now. She looked like porcelain. Like a single mistake Shiki would do could break her. She looked too fragile.

She was all pale, and what was creepier was that her lips were almost as pale as her complexion as of the moment. She looked sick—she looked dead.

Looking around, he tried to search for something he could use for cutting. Something sharp.

But apparently, there was nothing around but the sea water, the trees, the wet sand and the small seaweeds by the shore.

He sighed to himself. What was he going to do now?

He looked around where he was sitting now. Something glinted by the corner of his eyes, and he turned his head to that direction.

By the left of him, was a piece of metal scrap.

He would've used it, except that he might get sick with something like tetanus.

Nevermind, he thought. He wasn't planning on getting himself sick. With no other choice, he decided on using the last thing he would've resort to. If possible, he didn't want to use his fangs, but he had to. He just had to remember to stay sane and think about the breakable girl he held.

Taking a deep breath, he put out his pointing finger and opened his mouth. He slid his tongue over both fangs and felt their sharpness. He put his finger in his mouth, nail under, put it directly under his fangs, closed his mouth, and squeezed it tighter. _Ow,_ he thought. The pain of his finger being cut by the fangs shot up his arm. It hurt a lot, but somehow, he was enjoying the taste. Enjoying his own blood.

His eyes went red unconsciously, his thirst growing and his bloodlust showing. He looked at the girl that was in his arms, and looked at her neck slowly. It looked smooth and silky, and he could see her pulse in her neck, beating, but very slowly and faintly.

His eyes turned their shade of blue at once.

The girl might die if he didn't do anything soon. He could see her pulse slow and becoming faint. She was in danger of dying.

He opened her mouth slowly and put his dripping finger into her mouth. The girl semed to be conscious right away, unconsciously.

_Conscious unconsciously. Kinda weird, but possibly possible._

_[Possibly possible. Another weird phrase. Where do I get these stuff? Honestly...oh, yeah, the girl.]_

He looked down again at the girl. Her eyes were still closed, and she might as well been asleep. But she obviously could taste the blood dripping from his hand and into her throat.

"Drink," he slowly said to her.

She seemed to understand and sipped slowly. In a while, he could feel his arm go numb a little, and he got a little dizzy.

He probably lost a mug of blood already.

But that wasn't enough for what she needed.

He let her go on for a while, then she stopped by herself. All her weight fell back again quietly into his arm once again and she turned her head, now facing away from him, and the movement made his finger fall back from her mouth.

Trying to be careful, he lay the girl back to the lying position she had earlier. Then he slowly stood up, trying not to disturb her. The girl was in need of rest, he knew.

He looked over the view he could see. It was probably early dawn by now, but the sky was still its dark midnight blue. Sighing, and wanting more sleep, he crouched over again beside the girl, carefully put his hands under her, and carried her somewhere by the trees.

Since she was a vampire, if the sun came out on her, she would've..well, been irritated? Or been burned? Or well, whatever happened to vampires when the sun's light hit them. That.

Approaching the trees, he yawned openly. He hadn't had much sleep the day before, and it was taking a toll on him. But he had to make sure the girl was safe first.

He didn't want to go far into the forest; who knows what creatures lurked there? He shuddered at the thought. About a mile from the first tree he passed, he lay the girl down once again and got up a few leaves.

He was going to make some sort of leaf bed.

Soon, layers and layers of both brown and green leaves were in front of him. Two of them, actually.

He walked toward the girl again and carried her to the first and nearest leaf bed he had made. He lay her slowly there, handling her with care, like she was some sort of glass collection some crappy old woman owned that you had to take care of or get a shouting for and have to pay for if you broke it. Except that the girl didn't belong to anyone as far as he knew, and he was taking care of her not because she didn't want to be shouted at.

He was taking care of her because he wanted to.

He yawned once again and stifled the sound with the back of his right hand. He stretched slowly and turned around.

Part of the sky was starting to lighten, and he hadn't noticed time fly by, consumed by his efforts.

He walked toward his own leaf bed, and lay down on it. It was comfortable enough, and that was enough for him.

At least both of them could sleep comfortably now.

--

A/N: Word count is 966. Short, right? SORRY.

Don't forget the review. It just tales like, 5 seconds. :D


	6. Five

A/N: To those who were confused, the last chappie was about what Shiki did with Rima when she was unconscious. Kay? :D

--

"..l'm hungry."

Shiki looked at her, shocked at how straightforward she spoke. He didn't show it, of course. I mean, she is Rima Touya, but that's not the way to talk.

"I know. I am, too."

Since Rima had woken up and Shiki had teased her a bit, that was about it. They didn't talk much—they didn't even talk to each other after that. They were complete strangers to each other, and not one of them wanted to be open to the other, so.

Shiki looked back to where she was when he heard rustling sounds. She had stood up from the rock she sat on earlier. "I'm looking for food," she said, waving off and walking away, not bothering to look at him. She was such a snob.

"`Kay. Try your best to come back in one piece," he joked, but meant it all the same. You never knew what lurked around in this place.

"Sure thing," she said, apparently both bored and amused, as she went farther on her way.

He watched her walk away from there.

--

She walked away from him, and she could feel his eyes watching her walk away. What was with him?

Like, honestly. She rolled her eyes.

She decided to walk around a bit. She really was hungry, but not much in the sense that she was hungry for food that was actually solid—what she was lusting for was blood. But she knew she couldn't get any of that now, not while she was here. And her blood tablets died along with the airplane, which sucked out loud, so.

Where to get food? She thought to herself. she was a vampire after all; she should try to be more...predator-like. Just for the stay in this very..cozy island, she thought sarcastically to herself. We don't even get any shade, she screamed into the trees.

All the response she got were a few falling leaves as a breeze passed through the forest trees.

She sighed to herself and continued to walk, not knowing where she was going. It wasn't like she had a proper destination. Her main point for straying was to get food. And how exactly was she to do that?

It's been about two hours since she woke up and since Shiki and her talked their first conversation. Not like it mattered, but it was awkward being stuck in some unknown island with a fellow model who you didn't talk to and know much.

Not that she talked much to the other models.

If she woke at...approximately four (yes, she asked Shiki for this one. Luckily he had a watch. It didn't die with the plane, thank God.), then that meant it was about..six. Which meant the sun would set soon. And the setting of the sun meant freedom for her.

She smiled at this, a rare, genuine smile, but it was a sarcastic grin.

Time of the vampires, she'd quote Kaname say.

In a while, the pretty orange-ishish sky would turn night blue, and then she could go out there.

Or maybe she could now, since the sun's rays weren't out anymore. Just the orange light was up there, and it wasn't shining much anymore. It was just there to put light as everything darkened.

Her mouth got drier by the minute, and she was terribly in need of blood, like now.

She ran another mile distance and made sure she wasn't in Shiki's line of sight anymore. If he learned something...well, that would be quite a mess.

She ran out into the open, her footprints left in the sand. She hardly felt any pain of the sun's light on her—as she suspected, it was just light by now. She practically jumped into the cold waters, feeling the cold send a shudder through her spine. But it felt good. Light on her, the calm, cool waters around her as she wade in it—she never felt this refreshed and happy before.

She continued wading a bit, thinking about what happened to her and Shiki. She always believed everything had a reason. Everything that happened... happened for a reason. She was never for the randomness theory.

But right now she was thinking deeply about it.

What if everything really was happening randomly? That all these were just events that happened...without any reason for it to?

She shook her head, clearing her mind. She didn't need the stress right now. She needed to relax and just have a good time here.

Soon all the sky above her was dark, and if she was a normal person, she would've been scared for there was no light anywhere. But she wasn't, and she was a strong woman, and she continued floating through the waters as it did wonders to her and removed all her worries.

In a while, she remembered what she came in the ocean waters for. She now ducked deeper into the waters, looking for something. A fish, most probably. Anything that would provide for them. At least something to chew on for the time being.

With her eyesight and speed, she immediately found a fish, going around on a small coral reef. She was hesitant on taking the fish. It was still a living thing after all, and she'd be all guilty for killing a fish later on. But if she didn't get one now...she and most especially Shiki would probably die of hunger.

No, she didn't want that.

Hesitantly, she grabbed the fish with one hand and felt the fish try to wriggle its way out of her grasp. She would've let go, except that the thought of her and Shiki dying was...scary.

I'm sorry, she mouthed through the water. She got up from the water with the fish still in hand and sank her fangs into it.

It didn't taste as good as real blood did, but, really, no one got to take real blood anymore since the tablets came.

But anyway, it was better than the tablets, which was good.

This was the first time she had gotten to take blood again that wasn't fake at all. It was so good, the taste filling her mouth. She got so lost in it that she didn't realize the fish was already soaked dry.

The red of her eyes lost, she realized what she had done. Maybe she was such a monster after all.

I'm sorry, she said again to the fish, as she let it float on the waters once again.

--

Shiki was lazy. It was already dark, yet he hadn't moved much, except for lying down on his leaf bed instead of sitting on a rock.

An uneven, pointy rock, to say.

He heard footsteps once again. This time, toward him.

He knew who it was.

He pushed himself up to see her come. She had something in her hands. _What exactly was...?_

Well she had a long stick. And pierced into it were...fish.

About four fish, to say the least.

She came nearer to view, and soon she was at her original rock position again. She extended the stick to him. "Want some?" She asked, now looking at him, (for the first time), looking bored all the while.

He smiled to himself somehow. She probably saw it. "Sure," he said, taking one of the fish and eating as he pleased.

--

--

A/N: Word count, 1228. I tried to make this longer. Is this enough? And I put more Shiki/Rima, YAY. :D

Guys, please review.

And I made this update as soon as possible, so reviews are _very much_ appreciated. Thank you!


	7. Sixx

A/N: An update, yay, I know right. :P Well this chap is about the _next night_. Don't get it confused with the night she gave him the fish. =)) And my reply to your PMs are down theeere :D

--

"He hasn't moved at all," she told herself as she walked along the sand, her feet leaving footprints. Wearing a pair of flats on an island was tiring, she knew. And since she was already here, why not? She'd been dying to have a rest from flashing cameras in a while, too.

Not that what happened was a blessing, oh no it wasn't.

Back to what she thought earlier. [^^] Shiki (_Should I call him with a –kun if I have to speak to him? Well since I'm just thinking, never mind_) hadn't moved. At all. Since getting fish at about seven o clock, he thanked her quietly, coughed a bit, lay down on his leaf bed, and stayed there.

When she woke up during the morning, he was in the same position..but asleep. And when he was finally awake, he stayed in the same position.

Like, seriously. In the same position. It was like he was a statue. What the hell.

"I'm on an island with a statue," she told herself again, kicking a small rock with her small feet. She laughed at the sarcasm. Would he even move? When she left, it was about 7 30 PM. She even checked Shiki's watch, and he didn't look at her or move an inch. What was wrong with him?

Rima continued walking for a while.

_--I should write this down._

MY THEORIES ON WHY SENRI SHIKI, A WELL-KNOWN MODEL, WASN'T PLANNING ON MOVING ANY TIME SOON (and with my reactions! Tanananananannn) :

_One :_ He was going to set a world record `til they got out of the island?

(_Hmm. Likely, but no. But..well random stuff happen everyday, so why the hell not.)_

Two : He was tired?

(_Is this even considered a theory? God, I feel stupid for thinking this.)_

Three : He didn't want to waste energy as to not hunger himself?

(_Do you even stop hunger when you don't move? Well I know for a fact that that was the truth for the vampires—you can't tire yourself out if you're really thirsty and are not planning to hurt anyone. Because..well, ending made simple, you _will _hurt someone. Pssh, maybe it's the same for humans?_)

Four : He was an individual of some other citizenship not known much of and this was a ritual.

(_Gosh, I love this theory. You never know it's true! Or maybe he heard somewhere that aliens go for people who don't move for a long time. Yeah, maybe that's it.)_

She laughed to herself.

"Why the hell did I think this up?" She thought, still laughing. She had to stop at a tree trunk to get herself steady.

--

After a while (and after all the laughing too), she started moving again and kicked another rock, replying, "Dunno. Maybe you're crazy. You're freakin' talking to yourself and are obviously not planning to stop doing so."

She looked up at the night sky. Everything was so dark, in navy blue. Rima loved the sky so. It was a wide expanse of different colors during different times. It was beautiful, even on a gloomy night like tonight.

She looked down at the sand and looked at the footprints she left behind. Walking for like, 30 minutes didn't tire her much, but she had gone a _really long way_. She decided to walk back.

_Maybe he moved,_ she thought, snickering to herself. At least there was something to look forward to as she walked.

--

He lay down on the leaf bed. It was uncomfortable, but bearable. They were vampires, anyway.

He had been in the same position for about an hour or a bit less than that. He didn't bother looking at his watch. His eyes on the green leaves about him, he continued to stare. If only the trees had a little space for him to look at the sky and the twinkling lights above. The sky was always comforting to him, and not seeing it now made him feel bad and made him want to hurt and break off the trees slowly till they gave way, died and rot to the ground. The image tempted him, but the image of him punching down trees was funny. First, it looked stupid, and next, it was impossible. They might be vampires, but _punching a tree_ won't work at all if you wanted to bring a tree down.

--

Rima walked back to camp (that's what she would think of it by) slowly, taking as much time as she would. She probably had to be awake at morning to pretend to be human (and besides, the burning light would probably wake her). Although she noticed, Shiki awoke when she did. So he probably slept during mornings too, like she did. He won't suspect anything _at all_.

Soon, she arrived there. Shiki was in the same position, watching the trees above.

She leant against a big rock they used for sitting, and put both hands on her hips. "You still aren't going to move?" she asked.

He sat up, and stood, stretching a bit. It seemed lying _a lot_ had bad effects, be it for a world record or anything else.

"Finally decided to move?" she asked, raising one eyebrow at him. "I guess," he said. "Haha," she said. "You were like a statue and all. I was getting scared." She continued on sarcastically.

"Yeah, haha," he said quietly. He didn't sound happy though, like he was nervous about something.

"What's wrong? Oww—"

He looked up to smell blood. Her blood.

And it smelt so good...

She sucked at it before she got herself thirsty, but when she looked up at Shiki, his eyes were blood red and predatory.

He pounced at her.

--

It seemed her third theory was right, somehow.

--

--

Word count. 968.

**kAtiE-lUvs-mcr : **sorry for letting you down with the late update. :)

**PurebloodPrincess97 : **well yeah, shiki's supposed to not care. :))

**jadedvalley : **aw, it's nice to hear that. means a lot. thanks! :d

**shikixxrima : **i know, but i wanted to lighten it up a bit. :]

ANYWAY THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY ROCK. Thanks for taking time. :]

I know, this isn't detailed much, kinda boring, but...I just wanted to update, is all. :]

So leave your reviews. I read them all =)

Trixie. :]


	8. Seven

A/N :

SUPER LATE UPDATE, I KNOW. Scream at me, insult me, fine. I know. But the good thing out of this is that I'm an academic awardee for this quarter. Do you guys know how hard I worked for this? Just to be in the top ten of our grade level is good enough for mee! :]

And also, this is the longest chap I've written—not chapter two anymore. :P

SO CONGRATS TO ME FOR BEING AN HONOR~~

And sorry for the late update :]

--

She was shocked at his actions, but she didn't scream. What good would screaming do? Well..nothing. Which goes back to the point.

He pounced at her. Just when she cut her finger. And his eyes turned the most thirsty color of red she'd ever seen...

There was no denying it. He was a vampire.

She didn't scream, but her face showed the shock she was feeling.

His being a vampire would explain his laziness. Or maybe he was just passive that way. And of course, it would explain his being good-looking.

Yes, she wouldn't deny it. He was very attractive. And hot, too. She had seen all the shoots he's been in.

Well, back to the point...after pouncing on her, she started speaking. "Shiki. Don't." She pleaded. Her voice was shaking the slightest bit, but she doubted he was hearing anything she was telling him. Maybe his bloodlust was already too much for his to register what she was saying. Maybe he didn't even know what he was doing now.

Vampires were monsters when bloodlust took over, she could say. She knew the feeling.

So Shiki didn't hear her, and he proceeded to licking her neck, slowly and too intimately for her liking. If this was some other fanfiction or some vampire love story like in the movies, the girl should be feeling ecstasy. Well, that's how it usually was. But what Rima thought it felt like—to her it was more of an invasion of her privacy. Rima wasn't into intimacy much—and this felt very much like it.

"Shiki. Don't. Please?" she asked, as calmly as she could. He didn't stop to look at her, like she would've expected (_I've been watching wayy too many love stories_, she thought). He continued not hearing her and continued licking her neck.

Oh, what the heck, she thought. I'm not going to get to stop him now anyway. And at least I'll get to help him...as long as he doesn't kill me with this.

He slowly opened his mouth and she saw his perfectly pearly fangs.

He carefully came closer to her neck..

...And he bit her.

It wasn't as electrifying or painful as she expected it to be. It was like...someone pinching her for a moment, and gone. Like she'd always heard, when someone was drinking from you, you should be hearing that person slurp your blood. She indeed, did hear it at the very moment.

She didn't stop him—she knew what thirst was like. You'll take anything as long as you can have it, and when you do, you might take too much. Of course she didn't want Shiki to drink every drop of blood off her, and she was fine with this, as long as she didn't die.

Soon she became dizzy. Maybe Shiki was taking too much blood?

"Shiki," she said, trying to push him off with her arms which were pinned down to her sides earlier. But she was too weak, and she couldn't push him off. "Mmm, Shiki," she mumbled. She was close to losing consciousness, she knew. Surprisingly, Shiki had stopped and looked at her. His eyes weren't red anymore—they were the shade of blue they used to be, and they were full of shock. He was shocked at what he had just done, most probably. He stared at Rima, unsure of what to say.

"Rima.." he said, but she had already drifted off to the dark world waiting to swallow her up.

--

Her eyes opened, only to be blinded by the white light covered by the green treetops. If the treetops hadn't been there, she would've gone blind, and this time literally. She sat up, and saw that she was down on the makeshift leaves bed again. But, thing was, who put her there?

Memories of the last night flooded into her mind. So Shiki had bitten her...she didn't really feel guilty for giving up stopping him, because she knew that it was...oh, screw it all, _right_, and it was also...it was like a helping gesture. Well, he couldn't help it, and she was just there at the moment he lost control. No one blames him, really. She didn't.

Also, where was Shiki?

She lifted her head up to see him in a corner, head down, so that the bangs of his chestnut hair were covering his face. Was he trying to be emo?

_Well, whatever, emo or not—he's hot either way._

Oh God, where do these thoughts come from? she asked the sky. She looked back at Shiki. She was so sure that he wasn't doing any beauty sleep at this time of day.

Shiki raised his head, as if hearing her thoughts. And for a second, she thought he did. But then she realized he probably just noticed she had awoken from _her_ beauty sleep.

"Rima," he said, his eyes sparkling with unknown sadness. It was weird, seeing him in a different manner as she always did—when he was dead. Just like her, she always saw him in his stoic mask. But as soon as he had put his guard down, the mask was back again and she could not comprehend what was underneath his pulling blue eyes anymore.

"I..." he started. It was obvious he didn't know what to say—she wouldn't either, if she was in the position. "I'm so—" he said, but was cut off by her, "Don't."

That one word got his guard down again and his eyes showed a sincere shock in him. Soon it was gone again, but seeing that side of him gave her a sense of satisfaction somehow.

He stared at her, looking for the continuation of the word. She was gonna say more, wasn't she? That single word could explain everything for her like she wanted it to, but he wanted an explanation. Well, if he wanted one, he would get one.

"Don't say sorry. I know how it feels—bloodlust, I mean. And you don't have to be sorry. I _allowed_ you to, anyways, and it wasn't like you could control yourself."

Whoa. Did she say too much? Some part of her wanted him to be surprised at just how much she could say.

"And if you're feeling sorry, what the heck. I forgive you, if I have to. It's not like you meant it."

He was still staring at her.

"And hell, are you trying to be emo? It doesn't suit you. And self-wallowing? It doesn't work. It gets to nothing in the end. So stop moping around already. You're making the atmosphere depressing."

"Still, I'm sorry," he said. It was sincere, and his tone of voice wasn't the low mope-y type anymore.

"I won't forgive you the next time you say that." she replied playfully.

He cracked a fraction of a smile as far as she could tell, and that glint in his eyes was back.

--

Word count...1153. Longest! :P [Longest because I suck balls at writing. :P]

Anyway, VK 53—Ichijou was serving! Honestly, what the hell happened. And Kaname painting Yuuki's nails? Super kawaii~

And also, the Zero/Yuki part. LOVED. IT.

SOO DONT FORGET, LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS :]


	9. Eight!

_Everything's the same. Nothing ever gets better,_ he thought.

--

"I'm bored."

"...Me too."

" *Sigh* The sunlight's irritating."

"Yes, it is."

"I'm so restless..!"

"I noticed."

A moment of silence.

"..Why don't you care?" She asked him, standing up. He felt her piercing blue eyes on him. So he looked down and started breaking a fallen leaf into pieces. "I do care. Why do you think I even reply to you?"

She sighed. Then she averted her gaze to the sky, instead. "I guess...Ow."

He looked at her, raising his eyebrows in question, still holding the leaf and still sitting on the same rock he'd been on for hours now.

"Why the hell did I look at the sun?" She asked him, her eyebrows up too, obviously pissed.

He sighed a deep, "why?" sigh, and said, "Dunno. Learn from that," he said, just to have something to say. He then moved aside the torn up pieces of leaf and looked for another leaf.

_Girls are confusing,_ he thought.

At first, Rima was okay. The "i'm-indifferent" thing she did. Then she got irritable in the daylight—especially when it was the reason why she woke up. Her cusses, eventually, woke him up too. That kept them both awake, thank you. Then she'd go indifferent again, then irritable, then just plain quiet. When they talked a proper conversation, she was fine. She didn't seem to care about being stuck on an island, what the more being stuck on an island with him. She wasn't even worried about losing water or dying or whatever. It was fine, since they were vampires and all, but still—he, somewhere, had a doubt. He was sure she cared, at least a little. He might pretend to be all dull and indifferent too, but of course he cared. But, where would that care go, when you had nowhere to go, and no one to..save you? Shiki used to not admit to himself that he had to be saved, but sooner or later he got used to the idea. He obviously wasn't planning on saving himself, or saving her, or save the both of them, so.

Rima lay on her leaf bed and covered herself with one of the biggest leafs they—no, she found. One day she got so mad at the sunlight that she got up quietly and went into the forest alone. Shiki shrugged to himself, not really caring. But when she didn't come back in five minutes, he sighed to himself and decided to get up and see where she was off to. He followed the scent she left behind and found her. It wasn't that hard—she was the one in pigtails trying to cut some sort of big leaf. Apparently her fingers were too delicate, and so he decided to help her. He crept up behind her while she tried to pull the gigantic leaf off. He silently took her fingers down and took the leaf off. It wasn't much of a job—he could do it anyday. She said, "Thanks," with a hint of a smile on her face as she said it. Rima didn't smile often—he guessed she had grown up that way. But when she did, she had the prettiest face he had ever seen. Her whole face lit up, and her eyes twinkled a little.

_Maybe things will get better here,_ he thought, getting up and smiling to himself quietly.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I know I didn't update for two months. I actually forgot – And when I did remember, it was two weeks ago, our test exams. I couldn't go on and I only got to write this today. I'm really really sorry.

My problems are increasing :( My math grades are dropping – I mean, they didn't change at all. But all these people are getting better at math than me! What do I do? *Sigh* Well at least my Social Studies grades are getting better! :)

OKAY, ONCE AGAIN I AM SORRY. COMMENTS :)


	10. Nine

A/N : Read the note below.

Shiki had just woken up. His digital watch told him it was a little past six – 6:02, to be exact. But as he always did, he didn't get up right away and just spent time observing his surroundings and appreciating nature's beauty.

He didn't even realize he had slept through morning – maybe he was just tired from last night. Last night, he and Rima opened up a little about themselves after Rima suddenly broke into tears.

He slowly walked toward her. His arms were open, freely inviting her to cry on his chest, being the gentleman he was. Wait, that was wrong – Shiki never really cared much about girls who cried and overreacted. In fact, he just left them alone. But it was this frail and lonely girl in front of him, crying, and it broke his heart to see her blue eyes sad.

She accepted the invitation and let his strong arms hold her comfortingly. Shiki patted her hair and quietly asked, "Why?"

She looked up into his equally beautiful blue eyes, her eyes filling with more tears. She shook her head, as if shaking off a bad thought, and cried into his shirt once again.

He let her be.

They stayed like that for a while, until she stopped. She held Shiki's right shoulder with her left hand while staying away at arm's length while her right hand wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, head down.

"Hey, it's fine," he told her.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"..So, dinner?"

She laughed at that.

For the rest of the night, the two sat on logs around a campfire, roasting fish and crab.

"I'm sorry for that display earlier," she said, looking up from her crab. "You deserve to know what the reason was for that sudden outburst," she told him. Shiki nodded, still busy chewing on his fish.

"Well, on the most part, I had a nightmare..it was about the day when the plane crashed," she said. "It was just..you know," she said, sounding flustered. It was like she regretted starting talking.

"Okay, well. Seeing all those people.. You know. It was just so.." she remembered the mother lying to her daughter. She didn't even bother finishing the sentence anymore.

"It's fine, I get it." When the plane was crashing, Shiki was numb, as if he couldn't absorb what was really happening, and that it really was happening. So there was no paranoia, no fear, no nothing.

Just nothing.

"Thanks, again," she murmured. She finished her crab as Shiki finished his fish. "Going to bed now?" she asked. "Yeah," Shiki replied. "It's pretty late," he said randomly. He knew it was still early, and he glanced at his watch.

"Well, it's..8:56?"

"Wow, that's so late," she said sarcastically with a smirk, emphasizing her 'so'.

"Yeah, well, that's how life goes," he told her. "Goodnight!"

"Thanks again. And for the dinner, too. `Night."

-

-

Shiki heard movement. Was that Rima? What was she doing?

Suddenly he saw Rima run past his leaf bed over to the shore. She threw up, and a lot, too.

He got up to help her. He approached her slowly, eyeing her carefully. "Hey, are you fine?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me," she said, facing him. "I guess I'm just sick of the food?" she smiled sheepishly.

_Maybe,_ he thought. _Maybe you just got sick of solid food, too,_ he wondered to himself.

"Yeah, well, I guess I better get going," she told him. "I'm gonna lie down again."

"Yeah, okay. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah! Totally, don't worry," she reassured him. She didn't look fine, though. It was as though she was dizzy and lightheaded.

She took a step, then slipped, on all fours. The sweet scent of fresh blood reached Shiki's nose. He looked down at Rima.

Rima was clutching her hand, and there was an open wound in the middle of her palm.

"Ouch," she said, unsure what to do.

Suddenly Shiki was on her, holding her hand.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed, trying to escape. Except she couldn't. He was too strong.. It was like he was a.. She looked up into Shiki's eyes to see that they were..

Blood red.

_I knew he was a vampire._

But how could she be thinking that right now? They've been in the island for quite a while, and probably, like her, he hadn't drank blood since then. If that was the case, she could be the next victim of.. whatever you called it when vampires drank their prey dry.

"Shiki, don't," she pleaded, trying to stop the bleeding. Maybe she could stop Shiki, but he was probably insane over blood now, just like she was! How clumsy of her to just suddenly trip. If she hadn't, she might have just saved herself from a slow death.

"Don't," she pleaded quietly as his eyes impossibly got redder and as dangerous bloodlust took over him.

-

A/N: Yes, it was short. Yes, I haven't updated in four months. And yes, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. It's just, I really didn't know what to put. And yes I have a lazy butt too. I'm sorry.

Anyhow.. please review? Reviews give me more determination to update. XD

_**Trixie**_


	11. Ten

A/N: I didn't want to let you guys down, so I decided to finish a chapter before going to bed. I'm totally going against bedtime curfews, so I do hope you appreciate this. :

It's in Rima POV, and in present tense and stuff XD

-

"_Don't," she pleaded quietly as his eyes impossibly got redder and as dangerous bloodlust took over him._

His fangs brush my skin as he lowers his mouth to my bleeding palm. I had stopped pleading – instead, I decided to watch. Somehow, this was interesting me.

I felt all my anxiousness disappear as he started sucking, and as I felt my hand go limp. Here I am, lying on the cold sand, thinking to myself. In a while, I'll be dizzy and I'll probably pass out. I just have to wait, wait `til this is over. Then I would wait again, wait `til I recovered, then go interrogate Shiki.

It's been a while, and he's still not done draining me. For a really bloodthirsty vampire, he's taking a while.

Must be all that gentleman-liness he has.

This is random, but if you think about it, I have nothing in my system. I recently threw up all I had to eat, and there's nothing in me but the blood. Shiki's gonna take it all away, and then..I'll have nothing.

I'll be Rima.

Dead Rima.

Vampires heal, but really, who heals on blood drainage? (A/N: Blood drainage. XDD)

How stupid of me to realize something that important when I'm already too weak to stop Shiki! I, honestly, have no intention of stopping him. He's a good guy and he deserves this, I think. It just so happened that he was the first to fall into bloodlust between the two of us. I know that if I was the first, he would let me be. But, oh. Rima finds out she might die! Rima's now too weak to stop Shiki! Oh no!

How dramatic.

I can't believe I'm mocking myself.

"Shiki," I call weakly, raising my head. Whoa, headrush. _That_ wasn't such a good idea.

I let my head fall to the ground again, waiting until I wasn't dizzy anymore. Any more dizziness and I might just puke out my vital organs.

"Shiki," I whisper. I had been staring at the sky, and I feel like everything's getting blurry and I'm losing sight. I blink a few times, forcing myself to stay up. I have to stop Shiki first.

"Shiki." I cock my head to the side. He stops to look at me, his mouth bloodstained.

"Stop."

And that's the last thing I get to do, tell him to stop, before everything turns to mush and is swallowed up by the blackness.

-

"Rima, Rima."

It's an angel's voice calling out to me – wait, am I dead? Am I going to see God now? Am I finally going to figure out if the mother-daughter team I saw at the airplane had survived?

I slowly open my eyes. It's still dark; that just means I haven't been out long enough. And I wanted to get some sleep. :(

"Rima?"

And now my sight is flooded with Shiki's face. He looks handsome in the night. I look...drained. Well, I don't really know, but, oh well. I probably do anyway.

"Shiki." I smile up to him.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing," I tell him. I don't know why I'm smiling, either – I just feel like it. I feel like I've done something good, something important. I feel accomplished.

He raises an eyebrow. "Can you get up?" I try to put myself into a sitting position, but I quickly slump down again due to another head rush. "I haven't been out awhile, huh?" I ask, my eyes closed, waiting for the rush toGO AWAY.

"No, not really. You slept for like, five minutes."

"That explains stuff," I tell him, opening my eyes again.

He scoots closer to me. He does the unexpected and drags a nail across his neck, and blood pours out. The scent makes me stop for a while, close my eyes, _once again_, and breathe it in. Since the blood tablets came out, I've learned to restrain myself from real blood. Maybe because blood tablets taste awful.

I continue calming myself. I have no intention whatsoever of going crazy on this. I'm not messing this up.

"Drink," he tells me. I move closer to him and put my tongue on his neck, tasting blood. Wow. It tastes great, it tastes fantastic, it's amazing – maybe only because I haven't been drinking in a while. I guess I've forgotten how real blood tastes like. Surprisingly, Shiki's blood is sweet, and I like that.

I move over to the cut he recently made, and lick the blood up. I'm not really up for sucking – I think it's just wrong. Plus, licking seems sexier. I never thought I'd ever say that, but yes. Licking _is _sexier.

This goes on for a minute, just until I start feeling better.

I withdraw myself from his neck.

"Finished already?" He asks, looking wary.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You drank _so little_."

"I don't really need it. Just enough to get me up and going again."

"Are you sure?" One eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," I assure him. "Don't worry. Thanks, by the way," I tell him.

He offers me his hand, and I get up with his help. "Come on," he said, still holding my hand, and leading me off somewhere.

And it was only when we got nearer that I realized that he was leading me to where our fire was last night – where we sat and ate fish.

He sat quietly on a log, and I sat beside him. For a while, we enjoyed the breeze and watched the waves.

"I'm sorry."

I look to my right to face him. "For?"

"Drinking your blood." He was looking off to the other direction. I get it, he doesn't want to look at me.

"Right."

We settle into an uncomfortable silence, and the only sound is the sound my feet are making as they made circles in the sand.

I look down, staring at my feet. "You seem to be saying sorry a lot these days."

"Yeah," he replies monotonously.

I hold his chin and turn it so that he was facing me.

"You're forgiven." I smile a bit at him.

"Really? Why?" He asks dumbfoundedly.

"What do you mean why?" I ask. "It's normal. I mean, we're vampires, and stuff," it wasn't so hard to admit, "And we just have to drink blood. And besides, we heal, don't we? As long as I'm not sucked dry."

He chuckled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it, okay?"

We stare at each other and I can't remove myself from his gaze. I look deep into his eyes, and I can see that he's guilty and that he doesn't believe I let him off that easily. It's like he's telling me, _You shouldn't have forgiven me that easily._

I rolled my eyes and looked somewhere else. "Come on, Shiki. I've forgiven you. Can we end the drama?" I look back at him again. He was smiling, kind of.

"Thanks, Rima."

And then,

"You're really nice."

We're staring at each other's eyes now like there's no tomorrow, and I don't know what to do, or what to say – what he told me was the nicest thing anyone's ever told me in a long time. And somehow, I was blank.

Unthinkingly, I lean in and our lips meet.

It's a short kiss, but it was so sweet. We withdraw and stare at each other. We were both smiling.

"Thanks."

-

A/N: Yay, I made something happen! I feel accomplished, too. XD

And oh, I'm only ninth in rank, overall. If anyone cares about that, anyway XD I don't know how that happened, I've been top six up until third quarter, and my fourth quarter grades are BETTER than usual.. I don't get it. :|

And I just graduated from elementary! Great.

Now, review? I want more than just four reviews. Lol. I've worked hard.

_Trixie_


	12. Eleven

**I've been putting off writing fanfic alot – mostly because I'm just lazy like that. Sorry for the wait.**

**worldreminiscence**** – Rima was thrown off the plane before it even combusted. I hope that clears it up for you :)**

**wolfy1324 – Yeah, I just graduated from elementary. I just finished grade six, lol. High school here we come 8**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed! I really really appreciate them. You make me guilty for being such good reviewers when I'm such a bad updater. XD**

**PS – My tendency of updating after a long long time messed up this story's tense – like, last chapter, it was in present tense. I fail, and I'm too lazy to fix it. I'll leave it that way, okay? ^_^**

**PSS - I read my stories in 1/2, everything's better that way. Don't you think so?  
**

**READ THE A/N BELOW! 8D  
**

**

* * *

**

Surprisingly, it wasn't awkward at all since the two had kissed. If anything, it seemed...normal. Which also implied that them kissing was normal. Which...well, it kinda was. They were normal sixteen-year old teens, and with beauty like theirs, them getting together – if that was what had happened between Rima and Shiki – was pretty much inevitable.

Except that it wasn't normal at all. Rima wasn't used to...so-called _intimacy_, especially of that degree. She had pretty much been the doll her mother wanted – dress her up, take her to tea parties – and that was pretty much it. The only time she felt that her mother loved her was the first time she put Rima's hair in pigtails – and all she said was, "You have to be beautiful today, honey," dressed her up, then introduced her to all her _darling_ friends in a party they were having. She had spent the night listening to the useless _blah blah blah_ her mother and her friends talked about _all night long_.

"Are you awake?" She heard him call, knowing that when she opened her eyes, he would be towering over her. And so she did, and she was right. There Shiki was, in all his messy-haired glory, his bangs causing shadows over his eyes. She looked up to meet his eyes, and was entranced by the serene blue they were. And so she lay there, in the cool sand, staring into the eyes of an extremely hot guy who shadowed over her. His eyes betrayed him and showed his curiosity, most of which she mirrored.

And so they stayed like that.

"Rima?" he whispered, raising both eyebrows, his eyes still glued to hers.

"Shiki." She replied. It wasn't a question, it wasn't an exclamation, it wasn't anything – anything but a statement.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing," she reassured him, sitting up but not daring to take her eyes off of his.

Suddenly, the weight of what they were both doing crashed on her. She was staring into the eyes of a hot guy...a hot guy in close proximity of her. He was jus_t too close_...

She looked down at his lips, his soft, pink, _kissable_ lips. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done, and she looked away, trying her hardest to hide her growing blush from him –

"Is anything wrong _now_?" He asked, and even though she couldn't see him, she could sense the smirk in his voice.

– but apparently, he knew _everything_. Grr. He was good.

"Shut up," she whispered, embarrassed. She titled her head, and her bright orange hair fell like a curtain over her face, completely obscuring his view of her. Well, of her face, anyway. From the corner of her eye, she saw him stand up, laughing. His laugh tinkled in the air, disturbing the cool and quiet of the deserted island. She cursed herself for thinking it, but his laugh did sound musical. Maybe it was a vampire thing, maybe it was just him. Maybe it was just her. Ughh. Damn feelings.

Suddenly, she was seeing someone's long, smooth-looking – STOP THINKING OF OTHER THINGS, RIMA! – legs in front of her, instead of the white sand she had glared at. She looked up to see Shiki, grinning and holding out a hand to her.

"It's getting late, mademoiselle," he said, sounding very French. She rolled her eyes. She looked at his outstretched hand, hesitating for a moment.

"Fine," she said, taking hold of his hand and hoisting herself up. Surprisingly, he didn't let go of her hand. He led her away from their makeshift beds and into the cool breeze of the night. She looked to her right to see that a fire had been started in the middle of the logs where they always went to talk.

Did he want to talk?

Pshhh, no.

He sat on one of the logs, and she moved to sit across him when he told her to stop and patted the area beside him. She got the message and stood beside Shiki who scooted over to make room for her. She plopped herself down on the hard log, basking in the silence.

They stayed like that for a long time, just sitting together, enjoying each other's company.

A gentle breeze blew, and Rima found herself shivering at the cold. She felt Shiki wrap an arm around her, pulling her closer. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Now tell me what's been bothering you."

She sighed again, looking into the wide expanse of deep blue ocean. "Nothing. It's just..."

He looked down at her sternly. "And no lying."

She rolled her eyes playfully and elbowed him. "Why would you care so much?"

He stared into her eyes once again, and like earlier, she found herself getting lost in them.

"Why wouldn't I?"

She hesitated, then sighed again (She told herself to stop, she had done enough sighing for a_ lifetime_), knowing she would eventually give in and tell him.

"Okay, whatever. Look, it's my mom...I think."

His eyes were curious as he looked down at her. "What's with your mom?"

"I don't know. Maybe she hadn't loved me like a mother should?" She buried herself into his chest, wanting to get away from it all – from the island, from her mom, from Shiki's interrogating – how ironic that she was only plunging herself into Shiki's world a lot more.

He stroked her hair, deciding it wasn't his place to push the subject further. She would tell him when she wanted to.

"You know, I think we have the same problem."

She finally looked up, her eyes looking doubtful, "We do?"

"Yeah. With moms, anyway. You know Adrienne Shiki?"

She shook her head, muttering, "I should've known you were related!"

He chuckled. "You should've."

"Yeah, I should've. I...I've idolized her since _ever_. It's actually because of her that I'm in the industry. I used to want to act, but then my mom..." *****

He raised his eyebrows, listening and watching her intently.

"No, nevermind. You were saying?"

He sighed and held her closer to him. "I can't say the same, because I think my mom does love me. Wait, that came out wrong...no offense," he said, his hands raised. "It's fine," she replied, smiling reassuringly. "Go on."

"But well, since my father left..." he looked the other way, reliving the past. "...Well, she hasn't been the same. She's a mess. And everytime I come around, she just _has_ to tell me how I'm starting to look like my father..." he sighed. Rima was shocked. She was surprised that Shiki held in so much pain, but what surprised her more was that he trusted her enough to tell her all that. And then what topped it all was the surprise that she had trusted Shiki enough to tell him of the feelings she had kept inside to herself for _so long_.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he told her quietly, flashing a gentle smile her way. She smiled back, and leaned into his chest further, the smell of him wafting through the air and calming her.

"I'm scared," she admitted, "and lonely."

He rubbed her shoulder assuringly, holding her close. "No matter how scared or lonely you are, it's never too dark for you to see nothing."

She took comfort in his deep words, until a realization hit her. She sat up straight and turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

"You _did not_ just quote your mom."

He grinned sheepishly at her.

* * *

**A/N: I loved the ending! Did you?**

***I read somewhere that Rima really did idolize Shiki's mom, but I don't really know how she got into the modelling business instead of acting. **

**High school's looming over me – I think I only have a week before school. Grrr. **


End file.
